


Diner Mornings

by Howlingdawn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: On a quiet Saturday morning, the original members of SG-1 meet up for breakfast, where Sam and Jack have some news to share.
Relationships: SG-1 Team & SG-1 Team (Stargate), Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Diner Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain_sassy_socks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/gifts).



> Written for a Stargate fic exchange on Tumblr!

Sam sipped her juice, tucked in the corner of their booth, reading the newspaper she had picked up as Jack fumbled with her hair. The diner they sat in bustled with life on the warm Saturday morning, filled with happy chatter, pleasant waitresses, and the wonderful aroma of coffee and fresh bacon, though the coffee was rather a torturous scent for her at five months pregnant. “Are you nearly done?”

“This is impossible,” Jack muttered.

She arched an eyebrow, trying to turn to look at him, but he turned her head back. “It’s braiding hair, Jack, not fighting enemy armies.”

“No, it’s not, because I can _do_ that.”

The little bell over the diner’s door jingled, but with her back to it due to Jack’s braiding efforts, she didn’t know it was their friends until Daniel spoke. “What the hell is Jack doing to your hair?”

“I believe it is called braiding, Daniel Jackson.”

They slid into the booth opposite them, Daniel reaching over and stealing a piece of bacon off Jack’s plate. “‘Believe’ is right. That’s a mess.”

Concerned by his tone, Sam reached up to feel her hair, ignoring Jack’s attempts to wave her off, and found a worse mess than she had expected. “ _Jack_ -”

“I know!” He crossed his arms with a huff. “I know.”

With a long-suffering sigh, Sam folded up her newspaper and dug around in her purse for the hairbrush she had brought along just in case. Jack’s eyes went wide at the sight of it. “Ye of little _faith_.”

She shifted around so she could see everyone. “I came prepared, sweetheart, that’s all.”

“It is indeed fortunate Colonel Carter brought her hairbrush,” Teal’c pointed out.

“It’s not that b-”

Everyone shot him a look.

Jack slumped back, sulking, and took an angry bite of bacon. “Shut up.”

“Why _is_ Jack trying to braid your hair?” Daniel asked curiously, nibbling on his stolen bacon. “I don’t suppose it has anything to do with your appointment yesterday?”

Sam exchanged a look with Jack, his sulking forgotten. He took out his wallet, slipping the ultrasound out and sliding it across the table. “As a matter of fact, it does.”

Daniel picked it up, Teal’c leaning forward to look at it with him.

_Sam watched the screen with bated breath, holding Jack’s hand. He leaned on the bed beside her, rubbing the back of her hand almost absently._

_“There we are,” the technician finally said. “It would seem you two are having a little girl.”_

_“A girl,” Sam echoed, looking up at Jack. “We’re having a daughter.”_

_Jack let out a breath, squeezing her hand as the news sank in, and slowly, a smile spread across his face. “We’re having a daughter.”_

“Let’s hope she looks like her mother,” Daniel said.

“Indeed.”

“I’m offended,” Jack said, “but I agree.”

Sam shook her head affectionately, putting her brush back in her purse as the waitress came by to take Teal’c and Daniel’s orders. “So,” Daniel said when she left, handing the ultrasound back to Jack, “got any name ideas?”

“Not really,” Sam answered. “We haven’t thought about it much.”

Daniel took his coffee from the waitress with a smile, and Sam watched it longingly as he took a sip. “Well – and I’m just spit balling here, but feel free to use it – Danielle’s a great name.”

“I’m not naming my daughter after _you_ , bacon thief,” Jack shot back.

“You never tried to stop me.”

“No,” Sam said, flashing a mischievous look at Daniel, “no, I actually like Danielle.”

“ _Sam_ -” Jack spluttered.

“Te’calla is the feminine form of Teal’c,” Teal’c added helpfully.

“Danielle Te’calla,” Sam said slowly, testing it out. “Or Te’calla Danielle.”

“Definitely Danielle Te’calla,” Daniel said.

“Te’calla Danielle,” Teal’c countered.

“Danielle Te’calla.”

“Te’calla Danielle.”

“ _No_ ,” Jack burst out. “One, no. Just- just _no_. Two, that is _far_ too many l’s in one name. Danielle Te’calla O’Neill?”

“Carter-O’Neill,” Sam corrected.

“So you _would_ name her after me first!”

“That’s not-” Jack broke off with a ragged sigh. “Yes, we’re hyphenating, and it was just the better of the two names.”

Teal’c furrowed his brows. “What is wrong with Te’calla?”

Jack fumbled for a response, saved by the buzz of Daniel’s phone. “Um, we have to go.”

“Where?” Sam asked.

“Vala talked Cam into going to a party last night,” he answered. “We promised to save him if things got weird. Things got… weird.”

“…It’s _morning_ ,” Jack said.

“Indeed,” Teal’c said direly.

“Keep talking over that name,” Daniel said, getting up, followed by Teal’c. “And Jack?”

“Hm?”

“Get better at braiding before sending your daughter off to school looking like that.”

Jack waved him off. “Go away.”

Daniel waved at Sam, Teal’c dipped his head to them both, and they left, the bell chiming after them.

Jack turned to her. “That was a _wonderful_ display of support there, Samantha.”

She smirked, stealing his last piece of bacon and leaning against his arm. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. “I love you too.”

Hearing that distinct waver in his voice that had crept up on him time and again since she first learned she was pregnant, she nestled her chin on his shoulder, cupping his cheek in her hand. “Hey,” she murmured. “We’ll be ok. Whatever happens, we’ll face it together.”

He rested his forehead on hers, twining his fingers in her hair, his palm on her stomach. “I know.”

She smiled softly, reaching for a kiss, but this time, a ringing phone interrupted them. “I could just ignore that,” he muttered.

She sat back, giving his cheek a pat. “You know you can’t.”

Grumbling, he answered the phone with an irritated “What?”

While listening to his various noncommittal hums, Sam tried to take out her wallet, but he pushed it back into her purse, holding up his finger to tell her to wait a moment. “Yes, I’ll come in, I’ll deal with it,” he finally said before hanging up. “I have to go.”

“I figured.”

He stood up, leaning on the table to give her a goodbye kiss. “You get to stay, though. I called in a little surprise when we arranged this breakfast.”

She tilted her head. “What surprise?”

As if on cue, the bell jingled again, and Jack straightened up, sweeping out an arm to gesture at the newest arrival. Sam’s heart soared, and with a little help from Jack’s proffered hand, she scrambled up to throw her arms around him. “Dad!”

Dad hugged her tightly. “Hey, kid.”

Opening her eyes to find Jack smiling at her, she mouthed _Thank you_.

_Any time,_ he said. _Have fun._

He ducked out of the diner, and Dad pulled out of the hug, holding her at arm’s length. “This is amazing,” he said, beaming. “And I am so sorry I couldn’t get back to Earth sooner.”

“I understand,” Sam assured him, beaming right back at him. “You’re here now. That’s what matters.”

They sat down together, holding hands across the table, pushing Jack and Teal’c’s drinks aside. “Tell me everything,” Dad said. “Do you know the gender? Any name ideas?”

“It’s a girl,” she said, watching his face light up. “And as for the names…” She paused to laugh, shaking her head once more at her strange little family’s antics. “Well…”

Settled in the peaceful diner, together for the first time in months, Sam and Jacob talked for hours over their breakfast.


End file.
